1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a golf club head, and more particularly to a method for producing a durable, one-piece golf club head with no joint between the body and the faceplate of the golf club head.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional golf club heads are made in various types to accommodate a golfer""s need to hit a golf ball different distances with different trajectories. The various types of golf club heads include woods, irons and putters. With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11, the conventional golf club head (5) is composed of a body (50) and a faceplate (60). The body (50) has a front opening (51), a rear opening (53), a tapered cavity (52) and a recessed seat (511). The tapered cavity (52) is defined in the body (50) to communicate between the front opening (51) and the rear opening (53). The recessed seat (511) is defined around the inner edge of the front opening (51). The faceplate (60) is attached to the body (50) by placing the faceplate (60) into the recessed seat (511), welding the faceplate (60) to the body (50) and grinding and polishing the welded joint to achieve a complete conventional golf club head (5).
When manufacturing the body (50) and the faceplate (60), a body mold and a faceplate mold are obtained first. Then, liquid wax is poured into the body mold and the faceplate mold to shape wax models of the body and the faceplate. Respectively, the wax body and the wax faceplate are dipped into sand mortar to coat the wax models with sand shells and form sand mortar molds. After the sand shell dries and hardens, the sand shells become sand mortar molds and are heated to melt the wax models. The wax is poured out of the sand mortar molds for the body and the faceplate of the golf club head. Molten metal is poured into the sand mortar molds to form the body and the faceplate of the golf club head respectively. When the metal cools and solidifies, the sand mortar molds are broken to remove the body and the faceplate. Finally, the metal body and faceplate are welded together, ground and polished to form a golf club head having a neat appearance.
The body (50) and the faceplate (60) have to be produced separately, because the body (50) is tapered to reduce air friction and has the tapered cavity (52) defined inside the body (50). When forming the wax models for the golf club head, the wax mold cannot be separate from the wax model via the rear opening (53) if the wax body and the wax faceplate are formed in a single mold. Therefore, the wax body and the wax faceplate have to be produced separately to shape the metal body (50) and the metal faceplate (60).
The golf club head made by welding has a joint between the body (50) and the faceplate (60) that causes the golf club head to break easily at the joint and not be durable. Moreover, welding the faceplate (60) to the body (50) to form the golf club head raises the production cost of the golf club head.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method for producing a golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a one-pieced golf club head.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.